Teoria Pixara
thumb|270pxTwórcą tej teorii jest Jon Negroni. Zakłada ona, że wszystkie pełnometrażowe animacje Pixara mają miejsce w jednym universum, na tej samej osi czasu, i opowiadają jedną wielką historię o rywalizacji ludzi, maszyn i zwierząt. Po opublikowaniu tej teorii w internecie wielu innych youtuberów także zwróciło na nią uwagę i pododawało mniejsze teorie wspierające ten pomysł. Na stronie https://jonnegroni.com/2013/07/15/pixar-theory-timeline/ znajduje się zaktualizowana Oś Czasu Teorii Pixara stworzona przed pierwotnego twórcę tej teorii. Tutaj znajduje się jej tłumaczenie ---> Zawiera one informacje kluczowe dla teorii. Oprócz tego można znaleźć także mniejsze teorię odnośnie poszczególnych postaci które pokrywają się z teorią wspólnego uniwersum Pixara. 'Pierwotna wersja teorii (przed premierami kilku nowych filmów):' Ważne dla teorii jest to, abyście mogli z frajdą poćwiczyć wyobraźnię podczas szukania połączeń między tymi fantastycznymi filmami. Jeśli nie lubicie fantazjować, to prawdopodobnie nie polubicie tej teorii. Merida Waleczna jest pierwszym i ostatnim filmem na osi czasu. Oczywiście, animacja o szkockim królestwie z Ciemnych Wieków jest najwcześniejszym okresem objętym przez filmy Pixara, jednak jest to też jedyna produkcja wyjaśniająca dlaczego zwierzęta w świecie Pixara zachowują się tak samo jak ludzie. Merida odkrywa, że istnieje "magia" mogąca rozwiązać jej problemy, lecz niefortunnie przemienia swoją matkę w niedźwiedzia. Dowiadujemy się, że magia pochodzi od starej czarownicy, która wyraźnie ma związek z tajemniczymi "leśnymi płomykami". Widzimy, że nie tylko zwierzęta zachowują się jak ludzie, ale także przedmioty nieożywione, jak choćby miotła w sklepie czarownicy. Uświadamiamy sobie także, że czarownica znika w niewytłumaczalny sposób za każdym razem, gdy przekroczy drzwi, co prowadzi nawet do wniosku, że może po prostu nie istnieć. Wrócimy jeszcze do Meridy Walecznej, lecz póki co stwierdźmy, że czarownica jest kimś kogo znamy z innej animacji Pixara. Wieki później, stworzenia poddane eksperymentom czarownicy skrzyżowały się, tworząc dużą populację zwierząt powoli rozwijających osobowość i inteligencję wyniku własnych doświadczeń. W świecie Pixara mamy do czynienia z rozwojem zwierząt i sztucznej inteligencji. Wydarzenia w kolejnych filmach, które będę omawiał, są częścią walki o dominację pomiędzy ludźmi, zwierzętami i maszynami. Fazami wojny, w odniesieniu do zwierząt, są filmy kolejności: Ratatouille, Gdzie jest Nemo ''i ''Odlot. Zauważcie, że pominąłem Dawno temu w trawie, ale wyjaśnię to później. W Ratatouille widzimy zwierzęta doświadczające swojej rozwijającej się osobowości, poprzez małe, kontrolowane próby. Remy chciałby gotować, czyli coś, co robią wyłącznie ludzie. Próbuje budować relacje małą grupą ludzi i udaje mu się to. Tymczasem, czarny charakter Ratatouille - Chef Skinner, znika. Co się z nim stało? Co zrobił po odkryciu, że zwierzęta są zdolne panować nad swoim instynktem i dzięki temu wykonywać pewne rzeczy lepiej od ludzi? Możliwe jest, że Charles Muntz, czarny charakter z Odlotu, dowiedziawszy się o takich pogłoskach, postanowił wynaleźć urządzenia mogące okiełznać umysł zwierząt, mianowicie jego psy, poprzez specjalne obroże tłumaczące ich język. Obroże pokazały Muntzowi, że są mądrzejsze i bardziej podobne do ludzi niż sądzimy. Potrzebował tej technologii aby złapać tajemniczego ptaka, którego tak obsesyjnie pożądał - wspomina nawet jak wiele psów stracił zanim przybył do Ameryki Południowej. Choć Dug oraz jego towarzysze zostają uwolnieni po śmierci Muntz'a i nie poznajemy tego pełnych konsekwencji, zauważamy, że napięcie pomiędzy ludźmi i zwierzętami narasta. Kiedy ludzie odkrywają potencjał zwierząt, zaczynają przekraczać granice. W celu rozwijania nowych technologii, ludzkość rozpoczęła rewolucję przemysłową pokazaną w filmie Odlot. Na początku Odlotu, Carl jest zmuszony sprzedać swój dom korporacji, ponieważ ta coraz bardziej rozszerza swoją działalność w mieście. Pomyślcie o tym. Która korporacja w niedalekim czasie jest winna zanieczyszczeniu Ziemi, a w przyszłości wymarciu życia spowodowanego wyścigiem technologicznym? Buy-n-Large (BNL), korporacja dążąca do przejęcia wszystkiego aż do czasów pokazanych w Wall-E. W animacji tej, oglądamy reklamówkę "Historia BNL", w której dowiadujemy się, że firma przejęła nawet władzę wszystkich rządów. Rozumiecie, że ta jedyna organizacja zdobyła dominację nad całym światem? Interesujące, że ta sama korporacja została wspomniana w'' Toy Story 3''. W Gdzie jest Nemo, cała populacja morskich stworzeń jednoczy się by ratować rybę uwięzioną przez ludzi. Ponownie zauważmy obecność BNL poprzez kolejną reklamującą przepiękny podwodny świat. Kolejne granice zostają przekroczone. Ludzie zaczynają być przeciwnikami dla coraz bardziej rozwijającej się technologii i inteligentnych zwierząt. Pomyślcie przez chwilę o Dory z Gdzie jest Nemo. Odstaje od większości ryb. Dlaczego? Nie jest inteligentna. Prawdopodobnie, jej krótka pamięć jest wynikiem tego, że nie jest tak rozwinięta jak reszta morskich stworzeń, co świadczy o tym jak mocno te zwierzęta ewoluowały. Być może sequel Gdzie jest Nemo, który będzie opowiadał historię Dory, dotknie tego problemu i wyjaśni dlaczego tak się stało. Być może zyskamy kilka dowodów wskazujących na konflikt pomiędzy ludźmi i zwierzętami. Póki co, jest to najdalszy film, dotyczący roli zwierząt w konflikcie. Kiedy dochodzimy do sztucznej inteligencji, musimy zacząć od Iniemamocnych. Kto jest głównym czarnym charakterem filmu? Prawdopodobnie sądzicie, że to Iniemaboy a.ka. Syndrom, który dokonuje istnego ludobójstwa na superbohaterach. Czy to na pewno on? Iniemaboy nie posiada żadnych mocy. Używa technologii aby dokonać zemsty na Panu Iniemamocnym, za to, że ten nie traktuje go poważnie. Wydaje się to dziwne by był to zaraz powód do popełnienia przez człowieka masowego zabójstwa. W końcu jak zabił wszystkich ? Stworzył robota uczącego się zachowań superbohaterów i przystosowującego je do swoich celów. Kiedy Iniemamocny pierwszy raz słyszy o maszynie, Mirage wspomina, że jest to zaawansowana sztuczna inteligencja wymykająca się spod (ludzkiej)kontroli. Iniemamocny stwierdza, że robot stał się na tyle bystry aby zastanowić, po co ma słuchać czyiś poleceń. Maszyna odwraca się w końcu przeciw swemu stwórcy i zaczyna atakować ludzi w mieście. Dlaczego sztuczna inteligencja miałaby atakować przypadkowe osoby? Czy maszyny mają w sobie wrodzoną nienawiść do człowieka? Iniemamocni pokazują nawet fragmenty, w których superbohaterowie z pelerynami zostają unicestwieni przez nieożywione przedmioty, jak na przykład turbina samolotu...przypadkowo Jednak dlaczego maszyny chciałyby w pierwszej kolejności uwolnić się od człowieka? Wiemy, że zwierzęta nie lubią ludzi, ponieważ ci eksperymentują na nich i zanieczyszczają środowisko, ale dlaczego maszyny miałyby mieć z tym problem? Przejdźmy do Toy Story. Mamy tu do czynienia z ludźmi używającymi i wyrzucającymi przedmioty, które wyraźnie czują. Tak, zabawki kochają styl Wujka Toma* (w języku amerykańskim jest to określenie mające podtekst rasowy, w kontekście teorii Pixara jest to postawa mająca na celu utrzymanie za wszelką cenę dobrych relacji z drugą osobą), jednak z biegiem kolejnych części zabawki zaczynają być tym zmęczone. Chwila, przecież zabawki i nieożywione przedmioty nie są w pełni maszynami, to dlaczego posiadają podobną inteligencję? Syndrom udziela odpowiedzi na to pytanie, mówiąc Iniemamocnemu, że jego lasery są napędzane przez energię punktu zerowego (fizyka kwantowa). Jest to "energia próżni" istniejąca choćby w odkurzaczach. Jest niewidzialne źródło mocy, które można zaobserwować obserwując fale dźwiękowe i jest to rozsądne wytłumaczenie na to, w jaki sposób zabawki i inne przedmioty czerpią energię w świecie Pixara. Wydarzenia z serii Toy Story obejmują lata 90, aż do roku 2010, czyli 40-50 lat od wydarzeń w Iniemamocnych. To mnóstwo czasu dla sztucznej inteligencji, który mogła przeznaczyć na rozwój BNL. Tymczasem, Pixar wskazuje na pogłębiające się niezadowolenie wśród zabawkowej cywilizacji. W pierwszym filmie, zabawki przeciwstawiają się Sidowi. W kolejnym, Jesse jest obrażona na swoją właścicielkę - Emily, za porzucenie jej. Co więcej, Tuliś z Toy Story 3 dorasta w nienawiści do ludzi. Zabawki nie są zadowolone z obecnej sytuacji, co dowodzi przyczynie, dla której maszyny i przedmioty podobnie chcą przejąć dominację w świecie. Tak więc, u kresu nowego tysiąclecia, wszyscy superbohaterowie już wyginęli, a ludzkość jest bardziej narażona na niebezpieczeństwo. Zwierzęta, które chcą się przeciwstawić, mają możliwości by przodować w świecie, jednak widzimy, że tak się nie dzieje. Ponadto, sztuczna inteligencja nigdy nie zdominowała ludzi siłą. Jak myślicie, dlaczego? Rozsądnym jest przyjąć, że maszyny przejęły kontrolę w sposób przez nas nieoczekiwany. Maszyny użyły BNL, anonimową korporację, do tego aby przejąć władzę nad światem, począwszy od wydarzeń kiedy to Omnidroid poległ w walce z Iniemamocnymi. W każdej części Toy Story, jest do bólu oczywiste, że czujące przedmioty są zależne od ludzi we wszystkim. Także jeśli chodzi o samorealizację czy energię. Pokazane jest nawet, że zabawki tracą sens życia, jeśli porzuca się je na strychu itp, nawet jeśli trafią do muzeum, gdzie są oglądani przez ludzi. Dlatego maszyny postanowiły kontrolować ludzi poprzez korporację odpowiada za wszystko, co potrzebują, prowadząc do przemysłowej rewolucji, co spowodowało... zanieczyszczenie. Kiedy zwierzęta powstaną przeciwko ludziom aby powstrzymać ich przed zanieczyszczaniem, kto ich ocali? Maszyny. Wiemy, że maszyny wygrają te wojnę, ponieważ po niej nie pozostaje ani jedno zwierzę na Ziemi. Kto zatem pozostał? Ponieważ maszyny zaburzyły równowagę całego środowiska, Ziemia stała się nieprzyjaznym miejscem dla człowieka i zwierząt, dlatego ocaleni ludzie zostali umieszczeni na statku Axiom (motyw Arki Noego) w ostatecznej próbie ratowania gatunku ludzkiego. Na statku Axiom, ludzie nie mieli żadnego celu, poza potrzebami spełnianymi przez maszyny. Roboty uczyniły ludzi zależnymi od siebie we wszystkim, ponieważ w ten sam sposób były traktowane jako zabawki. Tymczasem na Ziemi, maszyny pozostały aby zamieszkać tam oraz rozpocząć rządy, co wyjaśnia dlaczego ludzkie krajobrazy i tradycje są nadal widoczne w filmie Auta. W tej wersji Ziemi nie ma już ludzi i zwierząt, ponieważ wyginęli/uciekli, ale wiemy, że nadal istnieją ślady ludzkiej działalności. W Auta 2, samochody wyruszają do Europy i Japonii, dając do zrozumienia, że wszystko odbywa się na naszej planecie. Zatem, co się stało z autami? Wiemy już, że ludzie są źródłem energii dla maszyny, dlatego te nigdy nie chciały się ich unicestwić (Axiom). W filmie Walle-E, odkrywamy, że BNL zamierzało sprowadzić ludzi z powrotem na planetę kiedy ta będzie znowu zdatna do życia, jednak plan zawiódł. Maszyny na Ziemi wyginęły, choć nie wiemy jak. Z tego, co wiemy, w'' Autach 2'' wybucha kryzys energetyczny, a olej staje się jedynym drogą do tego aby maszyny funkcjonowały, mimo, że jest to niebezpieczne. Dowiadujemy się także, że korporacja Allinol używająca "zielonej energii", stała się katalizatorem konfliktu paliwowego, który oddalił auta od alternatywnych źródeł energii. Ta "czysta" mogła wykończyć wiele aut, w bardzo szybki sposób. Wróćmy teraz do Wall-E. Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, dlaczego Wall-E pozostał jedyną maszyną? Z filmu wiemy, że akcja rozgrywa się w 800 lat po opuszczeniu Ziemi przez ludzkość na pokładzie statku Axiom, rządzonego przez Auto-Pilota (przedstawiciela sztucznej inteligencji). Możliwym jest aby fascynacja kulturą ludzką oraz przyjaźń Wall-ego z karaluchem pozwoliła mu wytrwać w dążeniu do spełnienia i rozwinąć własną osobowość? To właśnie sprawiło, że był wyjątkowy i wyzwolił ludzi. Pamiętał czasy, w których ludzie i maszyny żyli w pokoju, z dala od zanieczyszczenia wywołanego przez obie strony. Po tym, jak Wall-E uwolnił ludzi, a ci odbudowali społeczeństwo na Ziemi, co się stało potem? Podczas napis ów końcowych, widzimy but zawierający ostatnią żywą roślinę. Wyrosło z niej potężne drzewo, uderzająco podobne do drzewa pojawiającego się w Dawno temu w trawie. Tak jest. Powodem, dla którego nie widzimy ludzi w Dawno temu trawie, jest to, że nie zostało ich zbyt wielu. Wiemy to przez karalucha będącego dowodem na to, że niektóre owady przetrwały, co oznaczałoby, że mogły odrodzić się szybciej. Sam film musiałby być daleko na osi czasu skoro ptaki zdołały powrócić do środowiska, choć są zauważalnie mniej inteligentne od owadów. Jest coś innego w Dawno temu w trawie, co wyróżnia go na tle innych zwierzęcych dzieł Pixara, co utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że wydarzenia te są częścią przyszłości. W przeciwieństwie do Ratatouille, Odlotu ''czy ''Gdzie jest Nemo owady mają wiele ludzkich cech, z którymi szczury jedynie eksperymentowały. Owady mają miasta, bary, reklamy, własne maszyny, znają krwawą mary, a nawet posiadają objazdowy cyrk. To wszystko prowadzi do wniosku, że film jest osadzony w innym odcinku czasu niż cała reszta. Kolejną cechą wyróżniającą ten film spośród innych dzieł Pixara, jest to, że jako jedyny (poza Autami) nie dzieje się obok ludzi, ani nawet ich nie pokazuje. Istnieje jeden film Pixara, który miał być wydany w 2012, jednak został anulowany i zastąpiony przez Meridę Waleczną. Film ten został zatytułowany Newt i wierzę, że mógł być umieszczony na osi czasu, po wydarzeniach z Wall-E. Przypuszczalny trzon fabuły: "Co się stanie, jeśli ostatni męska i żeńska niebieskostopa jaszczurka zostaną zmuszeni przez naukowców do bycia razem aby uratować gatunek, gdy żaden nie może znieść drugiego?" Film o odtworzeniu zagrożonych wyginięciem gatunkach pięknie wpisywałby się w moją teorię, jednak odkąd nigdy go nie wypuszczono, tylko spekuluję. Zatem, co się stało dalej? Ludzkość, maszyny i zwierzęta rozwijały się harmonii, do momentu gdy pojawiły się nowe gatunki. Potwory. Cywilizacja potworów jest obecna na Ziemi w niesamowicie dalekiej przyszości. Skąd się wzięły? Możliwe, że potwory to zwierzęta z rozwiniętą osobowością, zmutowane na skutek diametralnych zmian w środowisku ziemskim na przestrzeni kilkuset lat. Bez względu na przyczynę, potwory wydają się być strasznie zmutowanymi zwierzętami, tylko większymi i cywilizowanymi. Mają miasta, a nawet uczelnie''(Uniwersytet Potworny''). W Potwory i Spółka, pojawia się kryzys energetyczny, ponieważ jest to przyszłość, w której nie ma ludzi. Ludzie są źródłem energii, ale dzięki maszynom, znowu, potwory odkrywają jak przez drzwi dostać się do świata ludzi. Tylko tam, nie ma innego wymiaru. Potwory cofają się w czasie. Czerpią energię potrzebną do życia, poprzez podróż do czasów, gdy ludzie byli u szczytu swojej cywilizacji. Mimo, że minęło wiele czasu, urazy wobec ludzi nigdy na dobre nie oddaliły ich od zwierząt/potworów. Potwory opierają się na anty-ludzkich instynktach wierząc, że dotyk człowieka może skazić ich świat, jak jak kiedyś w przeszłości. Dlatego straszą ludzi by pobierać od nich energię, póki nie uświadomią sobie, że śmiech (zielona energia w pozytywnym znaczeniu), jest bardziej efektywna, bo jest pozytywna z natury. Można nawet dostrzec połączenia między Dawno temu w trawie, a Potwory i Spółka w postaci przyczepy widocznej w obu filmach. Jak widać, wyglądają tak samo, z tym, że ta z Dawno temu w trawie jest wyraźnie starsza i bardziej zniszczona, od tej widocznej w'' Potwory i Spółka''. Można powiedzieć, że Potwory i Spółka są najbardziej futurystycznym filmem Pixara. W końcu, ludzie, zwierzęta i maszyny zrozumieli siebie i zaczęli żyć w harmonii. Jest jeszcze Boo. Jak myślicie, co się z nią stało? Widziała wszystko, co miało miejsce w przyszłości, gdzie "kotek" umiał mówić. Obsesyjnie próbowała się dowiedzieć, co się stało z jej przyjacielem Sully'm oraz dlaczego zwierzęta w jej czasach nie są tak mądre jak te, które widziała w przyszłości. Pamiętała, że drzwi są kluczem do tego jak znaleźć Sully'ego i stała się... CZAROWNICĄ. Tak, Boo jest czarownicą z Meridy Walecznej. Odkryła jak podróżować w czasie aby odnaleźć przyjaciela oraz wróciła do tego, co wierzyła, że jest źródłem wszystkiego: leśne płomyki. One rozpoczęły wszystko, a jako wiedźma kształciła się w magii usiłując znaleźć Sully'ego poprzez stworzenie drzwi mogących ją przenieść w czasie. Skąd to wiemy? W Meridzie Walecznej, możecie zauważyć rycinę w sklepie Czarownicy. To Sully. Widzimy nawet ciężarówkę Pizza Planet wyrzeźbioną z drewna, co nie ma sensu póki nie przyjmiemy, że widziała ją wcześniej... Pamiętacie, że kiedy Merida otwierała drzwi Czarownica ciągle znikała? To dlatego, że były zbudowane tak samo jak te z Potwory i Spółka. Przenosiły w czasie, dlatego Merida nie mogła znaleźć Czarownicy. Chwila. Jak Boo podróżowała w czasie i dlaczego tak bardzo interesowało ją drewno? Boo musiała odkryć, że drewno jest źródłem energii, nie tylko ludzie. Maszyny i potwory w Potwory i Spółka używali drzwi, ponieważ były zrobione z drewna i stanowiły drogę do użycia tej energii na potrzeby podróży w czasie. Pragnąc odnaleźć przyjaciela, Boo podróżowała przez świat Pixara używając tych drzwi. Dlatego Boo cofnęła się do Ciemnych Wieków, bo prawdopodobnie miała tam pod dostatkiem drewna do swoich eksperymentów lub chciała zgłębić tajemnice leśnych płomyków.Wiemy, że pierwsze starcie z Mor'du zakończyło się zamienieniem go w ogromnego niedźwiedzia. Czarownica chciała go zamienić w niedźwiedzia, ponieważ Sully przypominał to zwierzę, a ona nadal próbowała odkryć skąd pochodzi jej przyjaciel. Czy Boo kiedykolwiek znalazła Sully'ego? Lubię myśleć, że tak. Z pewnością spotkał się z nią jako dzieckiem po raz ostatni w Potwory i Spółka, ale być może później przestał ją odwiedzać... Jednak jej miłość do Sull'ego, po tym wszystkim, stanowi epicentrum sensu całego świata Pixara. ''' '''Miłość różnych ludzi z różnych czasów, nawet w innych gatunków odnalazła drogę do życia na Ziemi. Kategoria:Bajki Kategoria:Teorie dla Fuzionka Kategoria:Kreskówki Kategoria:Disney Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy Animowane Kategoria:Pixar